Destiny
by myungkai
Summary: "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, belahan jiwaku. Namun apa daya dunia kita berbeda. Dan kau juga sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.. Tetapi takdir akan membawa kita menjadi satu. Kesatuan abadi." Hunkai/Sekai. Kriskai. uke!kai. Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, and EXO

Pairing: Hunkai-Kriskai

Author: Myungkai ^^

Genre: fantasy,romance,angst

Warning: yaoi, mpreg, cerita abal, typo

[Prolog]

"_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, belahan jiwaku. Namun apa daya dunia kita berbeda. Dan kau juga sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.. Tetapi takdir akan membawa kita menjadi satu. Kesatuan abadi." _– Sehun

"Ya! Jongin-ah!" Panggil namja imut bernama Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jawab nama berkulit tan yang dipanggil itu.

"Kau dicari oleh Kris gege! Sekarang dia ada di lapangan, palli!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan antusias sambil menarik-narik tangan Jongin.

"Oh benarkah? Namja tiang listrik itu?"

"Nah! Memang siapa lagi? Chanyeol hyung? Dia sudah berpgi bersama Baekhyun hyung tentu saja."

"Baiklah, terimakasih hyung." ucap jongin dengan datar sembari berjalan kea rah lapangan. "Aku ikut ya!" merekapun berjalan bersama. Jika dilihat-lihat dari belakang mereka seperti kakak adik.

Lapangan di sekolah mereka hanya satu jadi tidak susah mencari-cari, sedangkan yang di dalam gedung lebih dikenal dengan "Sport Hall" jadi tidak mungkinkan Kris di Sport Hall. Sekolah mereka ada di pinggiran kota Busan, kota yang terkenal akan pantainya yang jernih nan indah.

Setelah mereka masuk di area lapangan, nampaklah pria jangkung berbadan tinggi atau sebut saja namja tiang listrik dengan rambutnya yang blonde menunggu mereka dengan senyuman yang mematikan.

"Thanks, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kris dengan logat Kanada-nya saat mereka tiba di hadapannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis dan menjauhi mereka saat Kris memberi isyarat. Terdengar helaan nafas yang dihembuskan dengan kasar oleh Jongin "Ayo Cepatlah, langsung ke intinya saja. Aku harus pulang."

Tiba-tiba Kris mengenggam tangan dan menatap bola mata berwarna brown milik Jongin dengan intens.

"A-a-apa yang kau—" belum selesai bicara, kris langsung memotongnya.

"Would you be my angel? My lover? My princess, Jongin-ah?"

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak jauh langsung tersenyum lebar "Terima saja, Jongin-ah!"

"Terima! Terima!" tiba-tiba orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka ikut meneriaki Jongin. Dirasakannya kehangatan karena pembuluh darah di daerah pipinya. Jongin malu. Sangat malu.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Tanya Kris dengan senyumnya yang bisa dibilang sangat menawan. Jongin sebenarnya menyukai—ani mencintai Kris tapi dia selalu menyembunyikannya karena Kris yang tidak menunjukkan kodenya.

"A-aku…." Jongin merasa gugup.

"menerimamu.."akhirnya dia berhasil mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Jongin?" Kris memamerkan smirknya.

"Paboya! Aku menerimamu namja tiang listrik!" ucap Jongin dengan kesal. Sudah tau dia malu disuruh menggulangnya. Krispun hanya tertawa renyah lalu memeluk Jongin dengan erat lalu mencium pipi Jongin "terimakasih Jongin-ah..aku akan menjagamu." Jongin hanya dapat tersipu malu "iya gege."

Orang yang tadi meneriaki Jonginpun bertepuk tangan dan bersiul, Kyungsoopun segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyumnya yang lebar "tak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus mentraktirku! Terutama kau Kris ge!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menuding Kris.

_Di sebuah hutan tepatnya yang terletak di Kanada…_

"Sehun…" panggil seorang wanita berparas muda namun sesungguhnya umurnya sudah memasuki 10 abad. Wanita itu pun memasuki kamar Sehun yang bercat putih, seputih warna kulit keluarga mereka. Keluarga Oh. Keluarga yang diketahui sebagai keluarga teramah di lingkung sekitar rumahnya, namun keluarga yang paling disegani oleh bangsa dari "alam" mereka.

Sehun yang dipanngilnya hanya diam. Dia sudah tahu maksud dari wanita tua itu ah maksudnya adalah eommanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tau maksudku. Carilah belahan jiwamu sebelum terlambat, Sehun." Eommanya duduk di dekat Sehun sambil mengelus surai rambut anaknya yang berwarna blonde saat ini.

"Iya, eomma. Aku tahu." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap rasi-rasi bintang yang tertata menghiasi angkasa malam ini. Eommanya hanya tersenyum simpul, memaklumi tingkah laku anak bungsunya ini.

_Seandainya eomma bisa menentukan.. eomma ingin kau lepas dari kutukan ini dan bersama dengan belahan jiwamu, Sehun. Kau dan kakakmu terlalu berharga jika hanya menjadi penerus Oh, kalian harus bebas._

To Be Continued…

Gimme a review please? ^^ Thanks!

NB: Aku dulu sempat jadi author, tapi author western. Dan baru kali ini aku membuat fanfiction korea, yaoi pula hehe -_- jadi maaf kalau membosankan dan tidak bagus serta banyak kata-kata yang salah. Aku memasuki dunia ff yaoi ini, demi hunkai sebenarnya hehe. Yeah Hunkai shipper is here! (?) okay abaikan -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kriskai – Hunkai (crackpair)

Bunyi alarm membuat kegaduhan dalam kamar seorang namjayangsedang tidur nyenyak. "eungh.." lenguhnya sambil mematikan alarmnyaitu.

Hening. "Ah! Kris ge!"

Tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak sembari berlari kekamar mandi. Ya, ituadalah Jongin yang tak pernah absen dari bangun kesiangan. Dia juga lupa bahwa Kris akan menjemputnya pada pukul 08.00, dan sekarang sudah pukul 07.45

"ting tong" suara bel rumah Jongin. Eomma Jonginpun atau sebut saja Taemin membukakannya. "Ah, annyeong nyonya Kim, aku Kris. Kekasih anak anak anda." Sapa Kris saat Taemin menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"Oh ya ampun tak kusangka! Kau sungguh tampan, Kris! Silahkan masuk!" Ucap Taemin dengan masuk lalu berjalan kea rah dapur. Sekalian sarapan.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot nyonya kim." Tolak Kris dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, bibirmu pucat. Pasti belum makan. Ayo makan saja!" PaksaTaemin "Ah dan panggil saja aku eomma, aku berasa orang terhormat saja dipanggil nyonya" tambah Taemin sambil mengambilkan 4 lapis roti dan selai cokelat kesukaan Jongin. Akhirnya Kris hanya pasrah, tidak ada salahnya bukan sambil menunggu Jongin.

10 menit kemudian, Jonginpun turun dengan tergesa-gesa"eom—Kris ge!" Jongin terkaget saat melihat kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dan sarapan dengan eommanya. "Emm..Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Jongin sambil menunduk dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"Tidak apa, Jongin-ah yang penting aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya! Senyummu sungguh indah Kris!" tiba-tiba Taemin ber-fanboying ria -_-

"Ya! Eomma! Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri eoh."peringat Jongin sambil mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan serta menahan malu atas tingkah laku ibunya yang masih seperti remaja yang terjebak di tubuh tua. Taemin hanya diam saja. Dia masih terpukau. Hm mungkin waktu masa remaja dia suka ber-fanboying hingga terbawa haha.

Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Kris dan Jongin akhirnya tiba di sekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi.

"Aku ke kelasku sekarang ya, ge!" pamit Jongin, namun Kris malah menariknya dan mencium keningnya. "Selamat belajar sayang."

Jongin membeku seakan Kris telah melakukan hal yang senonoh "Sayang? Cepat sana ke kelas sebelum gurumu datang." Ucap Kris.

"A—ah iya ge! Selamat belajar juga!" Jonginpun berlari ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau hanya milikku seorang, Kim Jongin. _

"Hey yang baru melepas masa lajangnya!" sapa Kyungsoo saat Jongin memasuki kelasnya. "Oh ya! Mana pajak jadiannya, Jongin?" timpal Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya –teman Jongin- "Ah! Kau benar juga Baekhyun!" Kyungsoopun ikut-ikutan.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya. Baru saja sampai dan harus melewati puluhan anak tangga, sudah diminta seperti itu.

"Ya, nanti kutraktir kalian di kantin. Seongsaenim bentar lagi akan datang, duduk sana." Ucap Jongin yang membuat kedua teman ah maksudnya sahabatnya tersenyum lebar dan ber-high five. Jongin yang melihat hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau memang baik Jongin-ah!" ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"memang!" ucap Jongin dengan percaya diri.

"Jadi kau ingin ke Seoul atau Busan?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi tadi malam ku bermimpi dia ada disana, di daerah Korea Selatan."

"Ya, sudah eomma duga. Kita memang berasal dari sana jadi kemungkinan besar memang belahan jiwa kita ada di tempat asal kita."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Dia sungguh dalam mimpi itu dia hanya mendapatkan satu petunjuk, yaitu nama. Kim Jongin. Nama itu sekarang sedang berputar-putar di

"Besok eomma akan berbicara dengan appa." Ucap eomma Sehun atau sebut saja Key.

"Tidak biar aku saja, aku akan berbicara dengannya sekarang." Sehun menahan tangan eommanya lalu dia segera berdiri menuju kantor appanya.

_Sehun segera akhirilah kutukan ini. Eomma lelah dengan darah-darah yang dikorbankan._

Sehunpun tiba ke kantor appanya, seperti biasa dia tidak mengetuk dan langsung masuk saja "appa aku ingin ke seoul."

Appa sehun, Jinki, hanya melilhat Sehun dengan datar.

Diam. Hening menyelimuti atmosfer ruangan itu.

"Apakah kau yakin dia ada berada disana?" Akhirnya Jinki mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Sangat yakin." Mantap Sehun.

"Baiklah." Jinki hanya mengangguk lalu menelepon seseorang untuk membelikan tiket untuk Sehun besok, walau Jinki cuek, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang diluar akal manusia –karena mereka adalah vampire yang bisa melakukan apa saja-. Sehun hanya diam, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika tiba.

"Sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Besok pagi buta kau akan berangkat."

"Baik appa, terimakasih." Sehunpun berlenggang meninggalkan ruangan appanya "Jangan seperti kakakmu, Sehun."ucap appanya saat Sehun memegang kenop pintu. Dia mengerti. Dia mengangguk lalu menuju kamarnya.

_Tunggulah aku, belahan jiwaku. Kau harus menjadi milikku, Kim Jongin._

Di kantin sekolah…

"Jongin! Yak! Jangan melamun!" teriak baekhyun dengan suara yang memekakan telinga.

"Ya! Bacon! Jangan berteriak seperti tepat di telingaku juga!" marah Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyunpun terkikik geli "Kau sih melamun dari tadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Entah..aku merasa gelisah."jawab Jongin sambil menatap langit biru.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya menatapnya bingung lalu lanjut memakan makanan yang mereka dapat secara gratis –traktiran Jongin-. "Ah itu Kris ge!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Krispun berdiri tepat di depan Jongin, "Jongin-ah ayo kita makan di tempat lain saja." Ajak Kris sambil menarik Jongin. "ah…baiklah." Pasrah Jongin sambil beridiri dan menatap kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengerti, mereka pun mengangguk yang artinya membolehkan Jongin pergi.

"Ada apa sih ge?" Tanya Jongin setelah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang paling sepi. Selama dijalan dari tadi Jongin bertanya namun tidak dijawab oleh Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin…" jawab Kris sambil mengangkat dagu Jongin dan menatap Jongin lekat.

"g-gege…"

To Be Continued…

NB: Aku ada retret kamis-minggu jadi lanjutnya mungkin minggu sore atau senin siang yak! ^^

Reply untuk

LoneyReaders: duh ngakak sama terhuraaaa:"") iyaa sehun vampire rawr:3 aku juga suka sehun bertepuk sebelah tangan/? makasih udah mau baca! Keep reading ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kriskai - Hunkai (Crack pair)

Warning: 16+, abal, typos, and more.

Jongin kaget ketika kris mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mulai berpikir aneh-aneh "Ge..gege" gagap Jongin "k-kau mau apa?"

"Ah ini ada sisa makanan di bibirmu." Krispun mengusapkan jarinya di bibir Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk, dia kira Kris akan menciumnya, ternyata tidak.

"Wajahmu memerah." Selidik Kris "Kau...pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya, Jongin-ah? Hahaha" jackpot! Tebakan Kris benar. Jongin hanya dapat menunduk malu. Dia tidak mau menjawab, sedangkan Kris masih saja menertawakannya.

"Jongin kau sungguh polos. Maksudku aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan sisa makanan itu." Kris mengangkat dagu Jongin dan..

Cup

Kris mengecup bibir kissable milik Jongin selama lima detik, lalu dia kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi shock Jongin "Itu hanya kecupan bukan ciuman yang sebenarnya, Jongin-ah. Jangan shock seperti itu. Hm sepertinya aku mendapatkan first kiss-mu ya haha."

Jongin yang sudah tidak terlalu shock, mengangguk "iya..i-itu adalah first kiss-ku ge." Pipinya makin memerah.

Krispun merangkulnya "ayo kita lanjutkan makan, 20 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Lalu merekapun saling menyuapi dengan kimchi spaghetii buatan eomma Kris.

"Bagaimana tadi istirahatmu dengan your prince, Jongin?" Tanya salah satu sahabatnya yaitu Kyungsoo. Hm Baekhyun? Dia diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol tentu saja. "Ah dia sungguh lucu dan sexy di watu yang bersamaan." Jawab Jongin yang sebetulnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah dia melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun dengan suara pelan "maksudmu apa, Kyungie?" Tanya Jongin balik dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu Jongin..Itu." Kyungsoo membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. Jonginpun berpikir sejenak, Kyungsoo dengan sabar menunggu sahabatnya yang lemot ini "Oh! dia hanya mengecup bibirku."

"Yah, kukira dia akan melakukan itu karena kalian berada di tempat yang sepi." Terdengar kekecewaan di suara Kyungsoo. Ya, dia memang sedikit yadong.

"Itu apa sih, Kyungie?" Tanya Jongin yang ternyata belum mengerti betul.

"Yang kata orang rasanya nikmat tiada tara."

"Ma-maksudmu-" ucapan Jongin terpotong saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Diapun menoleh.

"Jongin-ah! Ayo kita pulang!"

Ya, itu adalah Kris dengan mobil sportnya. Jongin segera melihat Kyungsoo lagi "Mm.. aku duluan ya, Kyungsoo! Dah!" Diapun berlari lalu Kris tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Merekapun segera melaju meninggalkan sekolah. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap iri pada mereka "Ya Tuham, kapan jodohku datang?" dia berjalan dengan lesu sambil menunduk. Dia menunggu bis di halte seperti biasanya, namun ada seseorang lelaki dengan jas universitas. Dia melihat tingkah laku lelaki itu dengan bingun, sedari tadi seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf menganggu, tapi sepertinya anda sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sopa, dia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Ah, dompetku hilang. Aku tidak bisa menaiki bis kalau begini." Jawab orang itu masih sambil mencari dompet di dalam tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membayar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mantap, dia cukup tertarik dengan lelaki ini.

"Jinjja?! Kau sungguh baik! Siapa namamu? Tanya lelaki itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kyungsoo, kau?"

"Oh, aku Suho. Salam kenal!"

Merekapun berjabat tangan dan mengobrol sembari menunggu bis yang tujuannya ternyata sama.

Kris dan Jonginpun akhirnya sampai, dirumah Jongin tentu saja. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, ge!" ujar Jongin saat Kris mengantarnya hingga depan rumah.

"Sudah seharusnya itu, Jongin-ah." Balas Kris lalu mengecup kening Jongin.

Saat Jongin hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka telebih dahulu ternyata itu Taemin yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "Ya! Jongin-ah kau membuat eomma kaget saja!" ucap Taemin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Eomma juga membuat Jongin kaget tahu." Balas Jongin dengan muka datar -_-

Kris menahan tawanya, keluarga ini sungguh lucu, pikirnya.

"Hm eomma akan ke supermarket dulu ya, kau jaga rumah dan.. Kris silahkan mampir kalau mau." Ujar Taemin sambil mengerling ke Kris. "Dasar eomma genit." Gumam Jongin.

"Eomma berangkat dulu, annyeong!" dan akhirnya Taemin pergi.

Mereka –Kris dan Jongin- masuk ke ruang tamu "Gege mau minum apa?" Tanya Jongin "Ah nanti saja Jongin, aku tidak haus." Jawab Kris dengan mantap sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya, ge!" pamit Jongin lalu menuju ke atas, tempat kamar tidurnya berada.

Krispun berdiri dan melihat-lihat foto keluarga Jongin yang terpasang di dinding, sungguh keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak heran ibu dan anak tingkahnya lucu, tapi ada yang menganjal. Ada foto dimana Jongin dan Eommanya duduk di sebelah batu nisan bertuliskan "RIP Kim Minho" apa mungkin…

"Appaku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dia kecelakaan saat akan kembali ke Busan dari Seoul. Maka dari itu hanya ada aku dan eommaku di rumah ini." Jongin sudah berada di belakang Kris, dengan kaus putih dan celana boxer bergambar pororo. "Ah, Jongin maafkan aku. Aku tid-"

"Tak apa, aku sudah mulai terbiasa ge." Kris langsung berbalik dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Apakah kau mau makan ge?" Tanya Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Kris hanya menggeleng, secara perlahan dia menedaktkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin lalu mencium bibir Jongin. Lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi sebuah lumatan, Jonginpun kaget.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia ingin namun sisi lainnya melarangnya. Tangan Kris tiba-tiba, meremas pantat Jongin. "Ah gege.." Setelah mulut Jongin sedikit terbuka, Kris langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan menelusuri rongga mulut Jongin.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka saling berpadu. Namun Kris melepaskan tautannya "ayo kita ke kamarmu, Jongin-ah" ujar Kris dengan suara beratnya karena sudah dipenuhi hasrat. Tanpa pikir panjang jongin menarik Kris menuju kamarnya.

Kedua insan ini telah dikuasai oleh nafsu bejat, ketika tiba, Kris langsung menidurkan Jongin di kasur. Dia mengecup kening, mata, hidung, dan bibir lalu mencium dan menghisap leher Jongin membuat tanda kepemilikan di perbatasan antara tulang selangka dengan leher

"Gegeh.." desah Jongin sambil meremas kaos Kris. Dia ingin menolak tapi dia penasaran.

"Eungh.." lenguh Jongin.

Krispun yang sudah tidak tahan, segera membuka kaos Jongin. Dilihatnya tubuh Jongin yang berkeringat membuat kesan sexy terhadap kulit tan itu.

"You wanna do it, baby?" Tanya Kris untuk meyakinkan, dia sudah tidak sabar karena melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah sangat merah.

Namun Jongin hanya menunduk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ada keraguan yang menguasai hatinya. "Kris ge...a-aku" ucap Jongin dengan terbata. Tapi…

"Jongin-ah! Eomma pulang!"

Merekapun kaget dan segera berbenah diri, Jongin langsung memakai kaosnya lagi dan Kris merapihkan diri. Kris dan Jongin saling menatap satu sama lain, wajah mereka sama-sama masih merah.

"Jongin-ah ayo makan siang! Ajak Kris juga!" teriak Taemin lagi.

"Jo-jongin..maafkan aku." Ujar Kris samba mengelus pipi Jongin.

"Ta-tak apa ge..ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku juga." Balas Jongin lalu menarik Kris untuk makan siang bersama.

Terlihat namja berambut blonde sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk pergi. "Sehun-ah, hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau seperti aku. Kehilangan dia." Ujar kakak Sehun, Luhan.

"Iya hyung, itu sudah pasti." Balas Sehun dengan nada menyindir.

"Dasar adik yang sombong." Luhanpun langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sehunpun merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran, dia membayangkan seperti apa wajah Kim Jongin itu. Apakah manis atau kyeopta? Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak dia tidak boleh membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

Setelah menemukannya, Sehun harus segera menikahinya agar pria misterius itu muncul lalu Sehun membunuhnya. Dan kutukan inipun berakhir. Keluarga yang terkena akan selamat.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil eommanya.

Sehun segera turun menuju ke tempat ibunya "Ada apa eomma?"

"Ini tiketnya, kau harus berhati-hati nak." Ucap Key, sambil menyerahkan tiketnya dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Tentu eomma, aku sudah besar haha." Sehun membalas pelukan eommanya dengan erat.

Besok paginya, Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke bandara.

"Sudah siap semuakan, Sehun?" Tanya Key dengan khawatir.

"Sudah, aku bahkan memeriksanya hingga tiga kali, eomma." Jawab Sehun sembari memakai sepatunya. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Annyeon appa, eomma, dan hyung!" pamit Sehun.

Sebelum sampai pintu Key memeluk dan mencium kening Sehun "Hati-hati anakku yang tampan."

"Ya! Aku juga tampan eomma!" timpal Luhan.

Sehun hanya menatap datar, Sedangkan Jinki mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya kau juga tampan, Luhan." Ujar Key.

"Oke, aku pergi." Pamit Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke keluarga saat akan menaiki mobilnya.

_Tunggu aku, Kim Jongin._

To Be Continued….

Note: Maaf ngaret retretnya buat capek kebangetan, masa disuruh jalan 16km dan Cuma dibawain uang 5ribu sama 2 botol aqua /curhat T_T but thanks udah baca ya! ^^

Reply untuk:

Guest: LOVE YA TOO /? Hehe makasih udah baca! ^^

Daevict024: Ini udah '-')/ makasih udah baca! ^^

BluePrince14: aaaa fav author komen iya mereka OTP aku juga hihi :3 ya diusahakan '-')7 makasih udah baca! ^^

Askasufa: hayooo tebak /? Wkwk mungkin ntar ada world war 3 /? Makasih udah baca! ^^

Jonginsse: aaaa author juga penasaran /? Wkwk makasih udah baca! ^^

LoneyReaders: asiiik sehati /tos/ '-')/ /? Duh jongin hamper diapa2in tuh /? Makasih juga udah baca! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hunkai – Kriskai (Crackpair)

Warning: Abal,Absurd,Typos, and more

_Note: karena pada pengen Jongin ketemu Sehun aku percepat deh ya mian alurnya jadi secepat kilatan gunturnya Jongdae (?) dan mungkin ini chapter-nya cuma antara 10-15 krn author udah kelas 12 hehe ^^ maaf juga kemarin aneh chap-nya T-T dan untuk pemisah, aku udah kasih enter banyak tapi entah knp jadi segitu mulu pas dimskin ke ffn kalo di aff sama kayak ketikanku… mungkin aku yg ndeso (?) hehe yasudah itu aja, makasih perhatiannya!_

Sinar matahari menyapa lembut namja berkulit tan itu, alarmnya kali ini tidak berbunyi, karena dia sengaja tidak menyalakannya. Sekarang adalah hari sabtu, jadi sekolah Jongin libur seperti sekolah lainnya, maka dari itu dia sangat bersantai.

"Jongin-ah! Ireona!" teriak Taemin dari depan pintu kamar Jongin yang terkunci. "Jika kesiangan, kita tidak akan berangkat ke Seoul! Eomma harus menepati janji pada klien. Palli Jongin!" lanjut Taemin sambil menggedor pintu itu.

"nde, eomma!" balas Jongin dengan mata tertutup. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari anaknya itu, Taeminpun turun kebawah menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Jongin masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Mereka akan ke Seoul hari ini, seperti yang diucapkan Taemin tadi, dia ada keperluan bisnis dengan kliennya. Semenjak meninggalnya Minho, perusahaannya diurus oleh Taemin dengan bantuan dari tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaan Minho.

Setelah lima menit mengumpulkan nyawa, Jonginpun bangun dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Ah, aku masih mengantuk." Gumamnya sambil memeluk guling yang sudah ternodai oleh air liurnya. "Aish bau, aku harus mengganti sprai setelah dari Seoul." Lirihnya sambil berjalan gontai ke lemari untuk mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia terlihat lebih segar tapi matanya masih sayu karena mengantuk. Dia memakai bajunya lalu memperhatikan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perlakuan Kris yang hampir 'memperkosa'nya kemarin. _Yeah, he almost lose his virginity_.

"Hm untung saja eomma datang tepat waktu kalau tidak…aku tidak mau membayangkannya." Pikir Jongin sembari menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dia bawa ke Seoul, ya mereka akan menginap di hotel tentu saja.

Drrt

Ponsel Jongin bergetar, ternyata ada SMS dari Kris

_Kris _

_Morning, my princess. Aku akan menjemputmu dan calon mertuaku haha, sesuai dengan janjiku kemarin untuk mengantarmu ke stasiun. Jangan lupa sarapan! Love you._

Jongin tersenyum dan membalasnya

_To: Kris _

_Iya hati-hati sayang :*_

Rasa canggung akibat kejadian kemarin, sudah hilang, karena mereka –Jongin dan Kris- sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya juga agar Taemin tidak curiga. Perut Jongin yang berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya dan segera turun ke bawah.

"Hm baunya harum sekali, eomma." Ucap Jongin sambil duduk di bangkunya dan menyiapkan piring untuknya.

"Sudah pasti kan eomma seorang master chef!" ucap Taemin dengan percaya diri sambil bergaya layaknya superman. Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya

"Ng..ayo eomma cepat makan. Kris gege sudah menuju kesini." Ucap Jongin lalu berdoa dan memakan nasi goreng ayamnya.

"Ah iya, eomma hampir lupa." Taeminpun melepas dan merapikan celemeknya lalu makan bersama Jongin.

_Sementara itu… _

"Pesawat akan segerae mendarat, silahkan pakai sabuk pengaman anda kembali dengan erat. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya." Ucap pilot melalui speaker. Tapi namja berambut blonde tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya. Satu lagi transit, dia dan penumpang lainnya akan segera sampai di Seoul.

Coba saja dia diperbolehkan menggunakan kemampuan diluar akal manusia, pasti Sehun sudah sampai di Seoul. Namun ini demi keluarga dan lainnya agar mereka tidak menjadi target pembunuhan. Setelah pesawat itu mendarat dengan mulus, Sehun mengambil barangnya dan segera turun.

"Kris gege!" teriak Jongin saat melihat Kris berdiri di depan rumahnya, diapun segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Ya! Kim Jongin kau seperti anak kecil saja" komentar Kris lalu membalas pelukan Jongin. Sedangkan Taemin sedang mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju ke mereka.

"Tidak apa, cekali-cekali." Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat imut. Taemin yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar anaknya itu, sedangkan Kris tertawa renyah.

"Ayo, cepat tiga jam lagi kereta kita akan berangkat Jongin-ah." Ujar Taemin, Jonginpun melepas pelukannya dan Kris membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Silahkan masuk, nyonya-nyonya cantik." Ucap Kris seperti supir. Merekapun tertawa melihat tingkah Kris yang seperti itu.

Tepat satu jam sebelum keberangkatan mereka sampai, jalanan sungguh macet padahal masih pagi dan sekolah libur. "Gege, aku akan merindukanmu~" ucap Jongin manja.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Jongin-ah." Balas Kris sambil mencium kening Jongin dan memeluknya. "Kau jangan berselingkuh ya." Tambah Kris.

Jongin mem-pout-kan bibirnya "Akulah yang seharusnya bilang begitu padamu ge!"

"Haha siapa tahu kamu akan selingkuh." Kris menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Tak mungkin, aku hanya saying padamu ge." Jongin mengecup pipi Kris lalu mencubit hidung Kris. "yak, appo jongin-ah"

"ah dicubit begitu saja sudah mengeluh ckck"

Taemin yang melihat mereka, menjadi teringat akan masa-masa dimana dia dan Minho sedang bermesraan. Dia sangat merindukan Minho, sentuhan Minho, suara Minho, dan cinta Minho untuknya. Tak terasa setetes liquid keluar dari matanya.

"Eomma menangis?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat Taemin mengusap matanya.

"Tidak, eomma hanya kelilipan Jongin-ah." Jawab Taemin seraya tersenyum lebar kearah anaknya itu. Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kris.

Sekitar 45 menit mereka menunggu, keretanya sudah datang, datang lebih cepat dari dugaan mereka. "Hm sampai jumpa ge, jangan lupa untuk menelpon dan SMS aku hehe."

Krispun tersenyum lalu memeluk Jongin "Tentu saja, chagiya."

"Sampai jumpa, Kris." Pamit Taemin seraya tersenyum dan masuk ke kereta, sebelum masuk Jongin mencium bibir Kris dengan lembut lalu segera melepasnya dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Keretapun mulai berjalan dengan pelan. Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan flying kiss kepada Kris.

"Hati-hati chagiya!" teriak Kris sambil membalas melambaikan tangannya, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya. Setelah kereta sudah tidak terlihat, Kris berbalik. Dia ingin pulang dan tidur.

"Hmm perjalanan ini akan sangat membosankan." Lirih Jongin lalu mengambil headphone dan mendengarkan musik. Sedangkan Taemin dia sedang asik membaca tentang buku resep yang dia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang melewati gendang telingnya. Namun lama kelamaan dia tertidur.

_Seoul… pukul 04.00 PM_

"Jongin-ah ireona." Jonginpun segera membuka matanya, pandangannya masih buram. Diapun mengucek matanya. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo cepat." Ucap Taemin sambil mengambil barangnya yang terletak diatasnya.

Jongin yang masih setengah sadar, membantu Taemin membawakan barang yaitu hanya satu koper dan satu _backpack_. "Kita akan menginap di hotel terdekat saja, kau tunggu di hotel lalu eomma akan menemui klien. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo, eomma." Jawab Jongin dengan lesu. Dia masih mengantuk.

Merekapun segera berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan untung saja ada hotel yang dekat serta cukup bagus untuk ukuran hotel yang tidak terkenal. Setelah bertransaksi, mereka menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamar 220.

"Baiklah, eomma akan mandi lalu pergi." Taemin bermonolog.

Jongin tidak menghiraukannya, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Taemin menghela nafasnya. "Jongin-ah bantu eomma."

"Arra eomma." Jonginpun bangun dengan terpaksa lalu membuka koper dan meletakan pakaian yang ada didalamnya ke lemari hotel tersebut agar Taemin mudah mencari pakaiannya. Taemin yang sudah menemukan peralatan mandinya, segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Hah, baru berapa jam saja aku sudah merindukan gege." Gumam Jongin sambil memandang layar ponselnya, ada foto dia dengan Kris sedang berpose imut. Tiba-tiba ada SMS dari Kris, Jonginpun terlonjak senang dan membalasnya.

Taeminpun sudah selesai mandi, dia segera berdandan dan memakai bajunya dengan rapi tak lupa memakai parfum _Victoria Secret-_nya lalu menaruh uang di meja "Jongin-ah, eomma akan pergi. Jangan lupa mandi dan ini uang untuk makan malammu ya, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Aarrachi?"

"Arraseo, eomma." ucap Jongin lalu bangun dan mengecup pipinya. Taeminpun tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah oergi "Hati-hati eomma!"

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi, dia tadi sempat tertidur di dalam bathtub –kebo- "Ah, aku lapar. Hm sudah jam enam sore ternyata, pantas saja." Lalu diapun memakai pakaiannya dan berinisiatif pergi. Tak lupa membawa uang dari Taemin tadi.

Dia berjalan keluar dengan headphone di kepalanya dan asik mendengarkan music tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah restaurant kimchi yang cukup luas "Hm baunya tercium sampai sini." Diapun masuk dan memilih kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

Pelayan yang melihatnya segera memberikan kertas menu "Mau pesan apa, tuan?" Jongin melihat-lihat menu, dia mencari harga yang tidak melebihi uangnya. "Ah, kimchi spaghetti dan lemon tea saja." Pelayan itupun segera mencatat pesannya dan mengambil kertas menu itu lagi. "kurang lebi 10 menit pesanan akan sampai, gamsahamnida tuan."

Setelah Jongin selesai makan, dia ingin jalan-jalan, mumpung dia sedang berada di Seoul. Dia melihat-melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang begitu megah disini, sedangkan di Busan dia lebih sering melihat pantai. Diapun tertarik mengunjugi salah satu distro di jalanan itu, dia tak sengaja melihat couple shirt yang cukup lucu.

Diapun melihat harga "Yak, uang tidak cukup. Harganya sungguh mahal." Lirihnya lalu pergi mengunjungi sebuah taman kota yang sudah dihiasi lampu-lampu taman yang indah. Dia merasa lelah lalu dia duduk memandang air mancur di taman itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang namja duduk di sampingnya "Hai." Sapa namja itu, Jonginpun menoleh "H-hai." Jongin akui namja disebelahnya ini sangat tampan, dia memiliki rambut blonde sama seperti Kris.

"Haha tak usah takut begitu, aku tak akan menculikmu. Dan terimakasih telah mengakui ketampananku." Ucapan namja itu membuat Jongin kaget. "Ba-bagaimana dia tahu." Pikirnya. Sedangkan namja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ucap namja itu lagi sambil menatapnya, memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"A-aku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Balas Jongin dengan gugup. Jongin merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia gugup. Dia sudah mempunyai Kris, mengapa hatinya berdebar ketika namja yang baru dikenalnya ini, menatapnya.

Sehun yang mendengar nama Kim Jongin, langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia terkejut. Akhirnya dia menemukan namjanya -setelah sok kenal dengan orang di taman itu-. Belahan jiwanya ada di dekatnya.

"K-kau Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"I-iya, kenapa?"

"Hm tidak apa-apa. Apakah aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" Sehun langsung to the point, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Jonginpun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memberikan nomer ponselnya.

Setelah saling menukar nomer ponsel, Jongin mendapatkan SMS dari Taemin. "Ah Sehun-ssi, aku harus segera pulang ke hotel, sudah larut malam. Annyeong!" pamit Jongin sembari menundukkan badannya.

"Ah..annyeong Jongin-ssi." Balas Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin yang sudah menjauh. Sehun tersenyum lebar, ani lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Jongin. _

To Be Continued….

Reply untuk:

BluePrince14: kalo mereka melakukan itu kasian sehun /plak iyaa mian kemarin cepet bgt -.-v nah seperti yg udah tertera di note bukan galaxy note ya (?) aku rada bingung knp bisa gak kepisah padahal udah TT makasih udah baca!

putrifibrianti96: kasian Jongin ntar kesakitan trs hamil gimana /plak iya gpp keep review ya dan makasih udah baca!

utsukushii02: Iya '-')7 makasih udah baca!

miyuk: aaaa iya2:3 hehe makasih udah baca!

dr22oktaviani1: yak lo kris/? Iya makasih udah baca! pighting! /?

Sweetbear: … duh jadi bayangin anaknya ntar kulitnya item putih gitu/? XD haha makasih udah baca!

LoneyReaders: Duh jangan2 kita jodoh :'D /dicubit jongin/ /? Makasih udah baca!

Flamintsqueen: duh aku jadi bingung jawabnya /pegangan jongin/ /? Kita liat ntar yak Ntar aku bahas kok tenang aja :3 iya ntar ada NC hahaha udah diajarin buat NC sama tmn author soalnya /? :p makasih udah baca!

Septaaa: aaa maaap minho juga my hubby:((( makasihhh! Makasih udah baca!

Keep review ya, guys! /cipok atu2/ :3 bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hunkai – Kriskai (CrackPair)

Warning: alur cepat (?),typos,abal, and more

.

.

.

.

Jongin dengan sisa tenaganya berlari hingga hotel, dia lupa bahwa kartu kamar dibawa olehnya sehingga Taemin tidak bisa masuk. _Eomma pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama _batin Jongin sambil melihat jam tangannya saat berlari.

"Eomma!" teriaknya saat sudah sampai lobby dan melihat Taemin sedang duduk sembari berbincang.

"Jongin-ah!" Taemin segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Kau kemana saja hah?" tambahnya sembari melepas pelukan.

"A-aku hanya membeli makan dan berjalan-jalan eomma." Jawab Jongin gugup, karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disitu. Taemin yang mengerti, segera menarik Jongin dan menuju kamar mereka. Selama berjalan menuju kamar, Jongin menceritakan apa yang dialami tadi.

"Hm jangan ulangi lagi, kalau di Busan sih tak apa karena eomma sudah hafal kebiasaanmu." Tegas Taemin sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka. Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Merekapun berganti pakaian menjadi piyama tentunya, Jonginpun langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Terpampang tulisan _You have 2 messages._

_Kris3_

_Sayang, kau sudah tidur?_

Dan SMS yang lain berasal dari Sehun.

_Sehun_

_Hey Jongin, ini Sehun. Apakah kau sudah tidur?_

"Kenapa pertanyaan mereka sama." Gumam Jongin lalu membalas mereka dan melakukan _chat _namun tak lama kemudian Jongin tertidur.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah ireona!" Terdengar suara Taemin yang dapat menulikan telinga, Jonginpun membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Nanti kereta kita akan berangkat tiga jam lagi, jadi kau punya 2,5 jam untuk bebas. Barang-barang sudah eomma kemas. Sana mandi, kau sudah bau." Jelas Taemin sambil berpura-pura menutup hidungnya.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan lenguhannya lalu kembali tidur. Taemin mengelengkan kepalanya. "Hm tadi ponselmu bordering, eomma lihat ada SMS dari orang bernama Sehun. Apakah dia orang yang kau temui kemarin?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Dia segera bangun dan mengambil ponselnya, Taemin cukup kaget dengan tindakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"I-iya dia yang aku temui kemarin eomma." Jawab Jongin dengan suara parau, suara khas orang tidur.

Taemin menatap Jongin dengan selidik "Jangan bilang kau akan menjadikannya selingkuhan."

"Ya! Tidak mungkin eomma!" bantah Jongin sambil memamerkan poutnya.

"Hahaha eomma hanya bercanda, Jongin-ah."

Jongin masih saja mem-pout-kan bibir tebalnya, sedangkan Taemin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu. Jonginpun membuka SMS dari Sehun

_Sehun_

_Morning, manis :p_

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya, dia malu jika ada yang memujinya.

_Morning juga, tampan _

Balasnya pada Sehun, lalu dia melihat SMS yang lain, belum ada balasan dari Kris sejak semalam. _Mungkin dia masih tidur _batinnya.

"Jongin-ah, eomma akan ke lobby sebentar dan membeli sarapan untuk kita, arrachi?" ujar Taemin sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Arraseo, eomma." Jawab Jongin sambil mengambil handuknya.

"Baiklah, eomma berangkat." Pamit Taemin, lalu Jongin segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jongin mengecek ponselnya lagi, dia merasa sedikit kecewa karena belum ada SMS dari Kris, hanya ada dari Sehun tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering, tanda ada telepon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Yeoboseyo, Jongin maaf menelpon pagi-pagi hehe. Kau membalasnya cukup lama."_

"Ah mianhae Sehun-ssi, tadi aku sedang mandi."

"_Oh pantas saja ada bau yang harum haha."_

"Ya~ kau bisa saja Sehun-ssi."

"_Ah jangan panggil namaku dengan embel –ssi cukup Sehun saja, hm apakah kau ada waktu luang?"_

"Oke Sehun haha. Hm maaf Sehun, aku hari ini akan kembali ke Busan."

"_Kau tinggal di Busan? Kukira kau orang Seoul."_

"Haha padahal gaya pakaianku sederhana, iya Sehun aku tinggal di Busan."

"_Haha baiklah. Kapan kau berangkatnya?"_

"Kurang lebih 2,5 jam lagi. Hotelku dekat dengan stasiun jadi tidak terlalu buru-buru hehe."

"_Wah, apakah aku boleh ke hotelmu?"_ Jonginpun berpikir sejenak, pikirannya mengatakan jangan karena dia orang yang masih sangat asing (strangers) tapi hatinya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Hm.. boleh saja."

"_Ah baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."_

Sehunpun memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak, dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, dia akan ikut ke Busan secara diam-diam. Dia harus membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya.

_Akan aku lakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Jongin _batin Sehun lalu segera check out dari tempat dia menginap itu.

.

.

Sedangkan Jongin dia masih ragu akan keputusannya itu, sedikit merasa khawatir. Dia merasa ganjil dengan sikap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak mau lepas dengannya, dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga selalu ingin bersama Sehun. Mungkin Sehun lebih baik dijadikan sebagai sahabat atau teman.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Taemin yang ternyata sudah pulang.

"Ini sarapan untuk kita, tadi saat iseng membeli makanan, eomma melihat ada yang menjual souvenir lucu habis sarapan eomma akan membelinya ah." Jelas Taemin sambil memberikan Jongin sarapannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali eomma." Tanggap Jongin dengan muka datar.

"Kau berani mengatai eomma hah?" Taemin menjewer telinga Jongin.

"Ya! Eomma appo!"

"Minta maaf."

"Maaf eommaku yang cantik sejagat raya kalau perlu sampai surga dan neraka hehe."

"Dasar." Taeminpun melepas jewerannya lalu melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai makannya. Jonginpun membernaikan diri untuk bertanya tentang Sehun itu "Eomma, nanti Sehun akan datang kesini, boleh kan?"

Taemin menatap mata anaknya dengan intens. "Jongin-ah, dia adalah stranger. Orang yang baru saja kau kenal bahkan eomma belum melihatnya. Jadi lebih baik ajak mengobrol di lobby saja."

Jongin mencoba mengelaknya "Tapi dia orang baik eomma, orangnya ramah."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, terserah kau saja yang penting eomma sudah memperingatimu. Eomma akan pergi dulu, membeli souvenir lucu tadi untuk teman eomma." Taemin segera berangkat setelah merapikan makan mereka.

Jongin hanya diam saja, dia cukup kesal dengan tanggapan eommanya itu. Terlalu banyak larangan yang membuatnya cukup stress walau sebenarnya itu demi keselamatan dia.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian..

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bel berdendang (?) Jonginpun beranjak dan membuka pintunya.

"Se-sehun bagaimana kau—"

"Aku tahu kamarmu karena aku bertanya pada receptionist hehe. Dan hotel di dekat stasiun hanya ini, jadi aku yakin pasti kau disini." Potong Sehun.

"Oh iya, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehku ya hehe." Ujar Jongin sambil mengaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Bisa dibilang bahwa dia gugup.

"Kau tidak mengajakku masuk?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Ah..i—iya silahkan masuk, Sehun."

Sehunpun masuk ke kamar, sedangkan Jongin menutup pintunya.

"Kau hanya bersama eommamu ya?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Jumlah tasnya maybe haha, kemana appamu?"

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya "Hm, appaku sudah meninggal."

"Ah..maafkan aku Jongin-ah."

_Bodoh kau Sehun, bodoh _Sehun merutuki dirinya.

"Tak apa, Sehun." Jongin memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuat hati Sehun bergejolak. "Ayo duduk, dan tas itu apa isinya terlihat berat."

"Ah ini hanya berisi pakaianku saja hehe."

Merekapun duduk di pinggiran kasur, bersebelahan. Sehun meletakkan tasnya di lantai, untung Jongin tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut mengapa ia membawa-bawa pakaiannya.

"Apakah di Busan panas?" Tanya Sehun sambil melirik Jongin.

"Hm akan sangat panas bila musim panas, tapi sekarang sih biasa aja menurutku." Jawab Jongin tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kau bukan orang Seoul?" akhirnya muncul pertanyaan di benak Jongin.

"Bukan, aku dari Kanada." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum arogan khasnya.

_Senyumnya, mengapa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat _batin Jongin sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tak sengaja Jongin melihat cincin yang dipakai Sehun.

"Apakah kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Belum, oh cincin ini adalah pemberian appaku supaya aku bisa…" Sehun berhenti menjelaskannya jika dia menjawab dengan jujur, jati dirinya akan terbongkar.

"Bisa apa?" Jongin mulai penasaran.

"Bisa terlihat lebih keren." Jawab Sehun seadanya, dia ingin menertawai jawaban bodohnya itu. Jongin hanya tertawa ringan "Haha ada-ada saja."

Hening.

"Hm apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sehun menatap dua bola mata indah milik Jongin.

"Sudah, dia bernama Kris. Dia memiliki rambut sama seperti milikmu dan dia…" Jongin menceritakan tentang Kris dengan senyuman mengembang dan penuh semangat. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, dia terlambat. Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Dia harus merebut Jongin.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di stasiun menunggu kereta Jongin dan Taemin, sedangkan Sehun diam-diam membeli tiket ke Busan juga tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Eomma menurutmu bagaimana Sehun itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, kau benar dia ramah, dan dia sangat tampan walau tampanan Kris haha."

"Ya~ Eomma itu sudah pasti haha."

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan segera tiba, dan penumpang disuruh bersiap-siap. Jonginpun mencari-cari Sehun yang belum terlihat. _Dimana si Sehun _batinnya.

Bibir Jongin membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika terlihat Sehun sedang berlari ke arahnya, "Darimana kau Sehun?" Tanya Jongin ketika Sehuns berdiri dihadapannya.

"Membeli tiket, aku akan..hm berlibur di Busan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Taemin menatap curiga terhadap Sehun.

_Sebenarnya mau apa anak ini _batin Taemin, Sehun yang sadar ditatap Taemin, tesenyum ramah ke arahnya.

To Be Continued….

Note: Maaf updatenya lama terus garing ;_; lagi gak enak badan soalnya jadinya sering ketiduran hehe -_-v makasih yang udah baca! Keep review yaa :*

Reply untuk:

LoneyReaders: ya begitu dulu (?) Iya aku tahu T.T aku jodohnya sama Jongin atau Kris sebenernya (?) auhor ada hubungan sama jongin sebenernya ;3 gomawo juga! Keep review ya

Septaaa: Oh gitu, makasih yaaa :3 iya map u,u iyaaa makasih udah baca! Keep review ya

putrifibrianti96: iya Kris udah author latih buat perang sama sehun (?) wkwk hadoh yadongnya dirimu XD mangga dua? (?) /plak makasih udah baca! Keep review ya

BluePrince14: Ntar aku suruh Jongin selingkuh tenang aja /plak ya aku bisanya segini maaf ;_; /tampar/ (?) minho jadi zombie… (?) oh gitu oke makasih! Makasih udah baca juga! keep review

Flamintsqueen: habis banyak fact bilang Jongin manja jadi aku buat manja XD nah kan maaf ya ;_; iya kasian kris ckck '-' makasih udah baca! Keep review ya

utsukushii02: haha duh makasih udah baca ya, keep review!

Ryeolu: kalau author yg ambil boleh kan ya :3 sehun baik kok (?) makasiih udah baca! Keep review

Ini Jongin buat kalian (?)

. /8dc06bb66c91078d5deeae0bdf725884/tumblr_mum5cxxrv z1qex1c0o6_


End file.
